


Just a Taste

by wintercreek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to the bag of Halloween chocolates sitting on the table, mocking me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste

It is and will forever be a mystery to John how _Atlantis_ comes to have _leftover Halloween candy_, but there it is. The scientists have predictably squirreled most of it away in their labs, and to determine who has it and how much they are engaged in subterfuge so intense it almost qualifies as black ops training. John will bet quite a lot that Rodney's got the most and that no one will be able to find it.

John wouldn't even be wasting time thinking about the scientists and their obsession with processed sugar products, but he's been doing requisitions paperwork all day and his mood is foul enough that chocolate is simply required. Atlantis really ought to have a quartermaster, but that would militarize the whole thing to a degree the IOA's uncomfortable with. Instead, in their infinite wisdom, they seem to have decided that the time of the military commander is best occupied with paperwork - if this is a strategic move designed to prevent too much military influence, John's got to acknowledge their skill.

At any rate, requisitions completed and sadly lacking in "chocolate for military commander" as a line item, John takes his grouchy self over to Rodney's lab.

"Colonel." Rodney's suspicious immediately.

"Aww, c'mon Rodney. I haven't even said anything yet. Don't give me that look."

"You have the appearance of a man who is here to take some of my scarce resources. What is it?"

John gives Rodney his most winning look. "I just spent _all day_ doing paperwork. So that _you_ can eat happily, you know? And I was hoping you'd have a little something to spare."

"That face makes you look like an guilty child."

John pouts. "Please? Just one Fun Size."

Rodney looks around furtively and then grabs John by the arm, dragging him in to the department office and opaquing the windows with a thought. John looks on admiringly as Rodney steps on to the desk to lift a ceiling tile (good concealment) and in the process brings his ass to John's eye level (good _lord_). Rodney's rummaging around, so John takes a good long look and is caught staring when Rodney emerges with a fistful of chocolates.

"Ah, so that's how it is? That's a great deal easier to supply." With that Rodney's down, sitting on the desk and pulling John in to stand between his legs. John's not sure how long they stand there, making out, Rodney's tongue slipping between John's lips and caressing what feels like every inch of John's mouth.

It's over too soon. Rodney pulls back, flushed, and whispers, "I left a sim running. Tonight, my place?"

John nods, and Rodney scurries out. He leaves the windows opaqued, presumably so John can collect himself and hide the chocolate. John pockets the chocolate and thinks how much more bearable his day just became.


End file.
